


Рассвет

by Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team_SW_2017



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, M/M, Rating: PG13, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team_SW_2017/pseuds/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team_SW_2017
Summary: Впервые это происходит примерно через шестнадцать часов после визита Ойкавы к врачу.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фик по мотивам Final Haikyuu Quest.

Впервые это происходит примерно через шестнадцать часов после визита Ойкавы к врачу, который все положенные тридцать минут приёма уверял, что не видит в его анализах никаких отклонений. Ничего, что могло бы спровоцировать эти до трясучки, до холода, разливающегося по всему телу, пугающие моменты, когда мир становится черным, словно он моргнул или в комнате мигнула лампочка.

На долгие секунды спальня Ойкавы превращается в сад, а пол — в дорожку из белого камня, и он не может дышать от страха, и судорожно оглядывается по сторонам, но видит уже только знакомые выкрашенные в бежевый стены, и вспоминает, как нужно делать вдох. За ним вспоминается и выдох. Но страх, разумеется, не проходит.

Ойкава щелкает выключателем — темнота должна помочь ему успокоиться — и принимается думать, что всё в порядке. Хорошо, не в полном порядке, но утром он принял много успокоительного, не больше нормы, конечно, только ведь и вчера он тоже принимал его после МРТ. От успокоительного в том приторно-сладком травяном сиропе одно название да эффект плацебо, но об этом Ойкава старается не вспоминать — так тяжелее связать галлюцинацию с передозировкой.

Не вспоминать не получается, потому что дело точно не в сиропе. Он болен. Он умрёт. Хорошо, что он не единственный ребенок у родителей. Он не сможет играть в волейбол. 

Он не сможет играть в волейбол. Его место в стартовом университета Чуо займет Кагеяма. Его место во втором составе национальной тоже не будет пустовать долго.

Нет. Хватит себя накручивать. Врач сказал, что это не его профиль, что ему стоит обратиться к психотерапевту. Что бы такого с ним не творилось, оно излечимо и никак не помешает ему играть. Возможно, и психотерапевт-то не понадобится, _возможно,_ травма запястья в апреле морально истощила его сильнее, чем все думали.

Успокоенный этими мыслями и зелёным чаем Ойкава легко засыпает, а на утро просыпается со странным чувством, будто кто-то легонько тянет его за волосы. Запустив в них руки, чтобы помассировать кожу, Ойкава пальцами задевает наросты и вскакивает с постели так резко, что едва не падает, запутавшись в одеяле. До зеркала в ванной нужно идти несколько невыносимых секунд, так что он никуда не идёт, а срывает с зарядки телефон и включает камеру. Фронтальная у него слабенькая, могла бы быть и получше, но и на её снимке легко различить рога.

Ойкава закрывает глаза, жмурясь почти до боли, и медленно их открывает. Перед глазами пляшут разноцветные мушки, но рога ни с фото, ни с его головы никуда не деваются. 

У его бывшего одноклассника из Китагавы Дайчи дома был террариум и две совершенно неядовитых, но от этого не менее отвратительных змеи. Рога он ощупывает с такой же брезгливой осторожностью, с какой когда-то прикасался к медянке, и на ощупь они такие же холодные. 

Что ж, наверное, ему всё же нужен хороший психолог. Хороший, не интересующийся именами своих пациентов и волейболом психолог, потому что, как только об этом узнают в национальной, ему конец. Таких знакомых у него нет, ну разве что Мацукава, целый курс слушавший психологию, учась на своём управлении персоналом. Но звонить Мацукаве в половину шестого с звучащей как плохая шутка историей про галлюцинации — самоубийство, поэтому Ойкава не звонит а пишет, на всякий случай прикрепляя фото. На мгновение он зависает, прикидывая, где бы им лучше встретиться. Когда — понятно. До или вместо начала занятий, потому что тренировку после он пропускать не намерен, даже если у него отрастёт хвост. 

Написать, что, наверное, им подойдёт холл экономического корпуса, а там они что-нибудь придумают, Ойкава не успевает, потому что телефон пропадает у него из рук, а сам он оказывается в каком-то стереотипном замковом подземелье прямиком из RPG и западных фэнтези-фильмов. Он, кажется, даже узнаёт конкретно это. Похоже на темницу, из которой нужно было выкрасть заключенного в игре, которую он пробовал проходить года два назад. Если пройти по коридору чуть дальше, а потом свернуть налево — выйдешь к ведущей во двор лестнице. От узнавания становится спокойнее. Ему хочется проверить, насколько он прав.

Ойкава идёт, не отрывая кончики пальцев от шершавого и холодного камня стен, но поворота налево не появляется, а тот, что ведет направо, в итоге заканчивается не лестницей, а дверью в комнату, назначение которой Ойкава определить не может. В подземельях бывают библиотеки? Здесь как раз есть стол, стул и десяток полок, доверху забитых книгами и бумажными листами. А ещё, помимо реалистичного на вид и ощупь интерьера, на этот раз его сознание создало рядом с ним человека. Или не человека, если судить по рогам и крыльям. Девушка, которую он придумал, кажется ему смутно знакомой. Когда дверь за Ойкавой захлопывается, она вздрагивает, словно не ожидает, что кто-то может появиться рядом с ней, а затем смотрит на него с легко читающимся во взгляде удивлением, но быстро возвращает своему лицу безразличное выражение. 

— О, — говорит она спокойно, — так у него всё-таки получилось.

В следующую секунду, оказавшись дома с телефоном в руках и наполовину напечатанным сообщением, Ойкава вспоминает, где её видел. 

Сознание показало ему повзрослевшую Шимизу Киёко, девушку, которая когда-то была менеджером Карасуно.

***

Каждый последующий раз его выпадения из реальности длится дольше, чем предыдущий. Нет, не так — это ему кажется, что он длится дольше, но на деле наяву не проходит и мгновения. Приходя в себя, Ойкава всегда находит мир ровно таким же, каким его и оставил. И из-за этого «прыжки» даже почти не причиняют проблем. Не причиняют настолько, что, если бы не дикий страх, созданный десятками ночей просмотров хорроров с Ивайзуми — вот, например, одна из последних натолкнула его на мысль, что однажды он может прийти в себя, держа в руках какую-нибудь окровавленную пилу, — он мог бы даже смириться со всем этим. Как уже смирился, например, с особенностями укладки, когда провести по волосам расческой мешают рога. 

То, что и в его ситуации смирение — не лучший способ борьбы, Ойкава понимает на третью неделю после того, как всё началось, когда на товарищеском матче против соседнего колледжа случается неизбежное.

Ойкава подкидывает мяч и прыгает за ним, чтобы ударить в наивысшей точке. А приземляется уже на знакомую садовую дорожку из белого камня, и яркое-яркое солнце бьёт ему в глаза. 

В воздухе стоит такой сладкий и тяжелый цветочный запах, что у Ойкавы моментально начинает болеть голова.

Нетнетнет. Только не сейчас. Он оглядывается — в отличие от первого раза, теперь у него есть на это время — и видит Тобио. Не совсем Тобио, на самом деле, — этот человек несколько ниже и тоньше, этот человек не похож на того, кто посвятил всю свою жизнь спорту.

Он уже не раз встречал в своих видениях людей, но никогда, если не считать Шимизу, знакомых.

— Ойкава-сан? — спрашивает не-Тобио тихо, едва различимо. 

И тут же сам себе отвечает, широко и, окей, довольно пугающе, улыбаясь:

— Это ведь вы, Ойкава-сан. Я знал, что у меня получится.

— Ойкава-кун.

— Ойкава.

— Да что с тобой творится, Тоору?

Мяч, ударившись об пол, четырежды подпрыгивает, а затем катится по площадке. Ойкава смотрит на него и на матовое покрытие корта, не отрываясь, а потом переводит взгляд на квадрат запасных и Кагеяму, который держит в руках карточку с номером один. С его номером.

Он меняется с ним, не говоря ни слова, и подходит к главному тренеру. Мацуока обещает поговорить с ним, когда все уйдут. И, разумеется, держит обещание. 

— О чём ты думаешь? — спрашивает он. — Что-то с семьей? 

Ойкава совершенно не знает, что ему ответить, зато знает, о чём думает сам тренер Мацуока. Думает, что, похоже, для Ойкавы команда университетаперестала представлять какую-либо ценность, как только его пригласили в национальную сборную. Думает, как он мог в нём так ошибаться.

— Нет, я не...

— Ты наш капитан, Ойкава. И для команды лучше, если ты вообще не будешь появляться здесь какое-то время, чем... Будешь так явно показывать, что игра с ними тебе неинтересна. Завтра можешь не приходить, но в понедельник я жду тебя разобравшимся со всеми твоими проблемами, ясно тебе?

Ойкава кивает. И благодарит. А затем, оставшись в раздевалке совершенно один, звонит Ивайзуми и просит встретиться. 

То, что он ошибался, думая, что все ушли, становится понятно, когда у выхода его встречает Тобио. Кагеяма стоит, опираясь спиной на дверной косяк, и рассматривает носы своих багряно-красных кроссовок так пристально, словно они — самое интересное, что он видел в своей жизни.

Кроссовки, кстати, и правда хорошие, Ойкаве они даже нравились, но   
почему ему приспичило пялиться на них именно сейчас? Если Тобио слышал его разговор и что-то понял, он его убьёт. Всё равно с грёбаными рогами и галлюцинациями срок ему дадут небольшой.

— Это вы из-за меня? — спрашивает Тобио, отрывая взгляд от пола и глядя Ойкаве прямо в глаза.

— Что «это»? — не понимает он. А затем понимает. И не может удержаться от смешка.

Кагеяма забавно и совершенно очаровательно поджимает от недовольства губы, но ничего не говорит. Интересно, он всем позволяет над собой смеяться? 

— Нет, Тобио-чан, далеко не весь мир крутится вокруг тебя.

Только значительная его часть.

— Вы отлично играли, пока я не пришел в Чуо, — упрямо продолжает Кагеяма. — А теперь отвлекаетесь на площадке. Это почти как...

В этом есть смысл. Если подумать, вспышки отключения зрения действительно начались у Ойкавы в начале учебного года. Но по-настоящему мешать они сталиему только несколько недель назад. Тобио чересчур много на себя брал — Ойкава смирился с тем, что ему придется конкурировать с ним всю спортивную жизнь, еще лет в пятнадцать. И на самом деле был даже рад, когда Кагеяму скауты привели в его команду. Он был капитаном и думал о ней немного больше, чем о себе.

— Как в средней школе, — помогает он Кагеяме и хочет сказать что-то еще, но мгновенно забывает, что. Телефон в кармане куртки начинает непрерывно вибрировать: когда Ивайзуми волнуется за него, он всегда дробит сообщение на множество мелких.

***

Во второй раз встретив Кагеяму в своей галлюцинации, Ойкава присоединяется к нему за обедом. Точнее, он просто сидит с ним за одним столом, изучая взглядом причудливую роспись посуды и лежащие на ней фрукты, совершенно не похожие на те, что он видел раньше.

Он выпал из реальности прямо перед ужином, так что есть ему хочется, но не настолько, чтобы забыть миф о Персефоне и паре гранатовых зерен, прочитанный на первом курсе. Лучше уж он поголодает, чем останется навсегда привязанным к аду.

Кагеяма один раз спрашивает, не голоден ли он, но, получив в ответ своё «нет», принимается за еду. 

Ойкава даёт ему минуту. И потом еще половину минуты, но никто, очевидно, не собирается с ним разговаривать.

— Так ты не хочешь объяснить мне, что происходит? 

— В этом нет никакого смысла, — отвечает Кагеяма, — Если вы всё сами не вспомните.

Он этого не говорит, но Ойкава почему-то понимает, что непомнящим он не представляет для Кагеямы абсолютно никакой ценности. И вспомнившим, что-то ему подсказывает, тоже. Это что-то он прогоняет из мыслей, стараясь сосредоточиться на деле.

— Мне любопытно. 

Кагеяма начинает говорить, даже не откладывая вилку. В основном о магии, хотя конкретно о ней Ойкава и не спрашивал. Немного о королевстве — оно интересует Тобио заметно меньше, потом переходит к бывшему королю демонов — к самому Ойкаве, который, кстати, демоном не был, зато вот чародеем считался лучшим на всех четырёх континентах. Кагеяма был его учеником.

— Так, — прерывает его Ойкава, — я правильно понимаю, что ты, использовав запрещенную магию, сломал время, пространство и мою жизнь, потому что твой погибший мастер не успел научить тебя одному-единственному заклинанию? 

— Не заклинанию, — поправляет Кагеяма так, как будто это всё объясняет. — Великому слову.

— И прекратить всё это...

— Я смогу только тогда, когда вы меня ему научите.

А до этого, если он ничего так и не вспомнит, Ойкава должен будет до конца своей короткой, по здешним меркам, жизни, прыгать из мира в мир. И когда его тело умрёт, ему придётся окончательно поселиться здесь с сознанием, в худшем случае искаженным перенесением в момент смерти. В лучшем — просто запомнившим, что он глубокий старец — а раньше Ойкава умирать не собирался, — и способным изменить под себя тело, которое тут же от старости и умрёт.

Очевидно, Кагеяма ни секунды не думает, что хоть что-то сделал неправильно, и это выводит Ойкаву из себя. Ему хочется заорать на него, схватить за ворот и трясти, трясти, трясти до тех пор, пока он всё не исправит. Но он успевает только встать из-за стола, а потом чайник с глухим звуком ударяется об пол, и холодная вода разливается по паркету. 

Ивайзуми долго смотрит на него и вздыхает. 

— Всё хорошо, Ойкава. Я уберу.

Ничего. Не. Хорошо. Но он хотя бы снова в реальности. Несколько часов исследования иллюзии — уже чересчур. Теперь он, как правило, успевает забыть, что делал до того, как попал в неё. Например, ему требуется по меньшей мере минута, чтобы вспомнить, как Ивайзуми вообще оказался у него в квартире.

— Знакомый Мацукавы настоятельно рекомендовал мне стационар, — признаётся Ойкава. — С тех пор я у него не появлялся.

Ивайзуми молчит, явно ожидая продолжения.

— Мне кажется, — начинает Ойкава и сам не верит в то, что собирается сказать. — Мне почти кажется, что это всё на самом деле.

Ивайзуми смотрит на него, видимо, решая, готов ли Ойкава выслушивать второй раз за день, что его жизнь ценнее, чем место в сборной, и заранее зная, что тот к нему не прислушается. 

— Ты говорил всё то же самое пятнадцать минут назад, — сообщает он.

***

Киёко работает в архиве. Ей нравится одиночество и эта работа, и не нравится, что Ойкава торчит в её подземельях слишком часто. Своё недовольство она высказывает часто и недвусмысленно, но Ойкаве архив необходим: чем больше знаний о мире он набирает, тем более реальным тот ему кажется. Киёко говорит, что делом он занимается бесполезным. Что он и сам всё вспомнит. 

Она права. Он уже вспоминает: откуда-то Ойкава знает целую кучу совершенно невероятных вещей. Он знает, как соткать плащ из лунного света и где найти артефакты, которые можно протаскивать сквозь миры. Шимизу вынуждена об этом слушать.

— Я знаю кучу всего, что знал ваш Ойкава, — сообщает он, — но начал забывать некоторые детали в оригинальном мире.

— Это нормально. — Шимизу ничем не выражает своего интереса. — Твоим воспоминаниям о родном мире надо быть очень яркими, чтобы конкурировать с теми, которые столько лет ждали подходящего тела, чтобы в него вернуться. Всё быстро проносящееся и недостаточно важное уступит место для тысячи магических книг, которые прочитал король.

Нормально? Ладно, может быть, для нелюдей здесь амнезия и память как решето были обычными делами, но Ойкава с этим мириться не собирается. Об этом он и начинает рассказывать Шимизу, громко и длинно, так что, когда за ним приходит высокий мальчишка лет десяти, сообщая, что отныне его обязанность — приводить Ойкаву к королю, она не может сдержать облегченного вздоха.

Его провожают сквозь узкие и петляющие замковые коридоры — их сделали для слуг, если верить мальчику, но пользуются ими все, кто хочет существенно сократить путь, — затем они поднимаются по длиннющей винтовой лестнице и оказываются в самой настоящей башне. Если бы Ойкава не был спортсменом, он бы вряд ли пережил подъем. 

Кагеяма, как всегда, рад его видеть. Но гораздо больше он сосредоточен на склянках, которыми заставлен весь стол. Тот факт, кстати, что за всё время, что Ойкава провёл тут, он не видел Кагеяму занимающимся, ну, типичными королевскими делами, что ли, был плюсиком в графе «психическое заболевание» и минусом в «другие миры». Наверняка его сознание просто не могло показывать ему Тобио за всяким там вершением судеб.

— Королём у вас называют сильнейшего волшебника, это я понял. Но королевством-то кто управляет?

— Ивайзуми, — отвечает Кагеяма, не отрывая взгляда от пробирки с бурлящей ярко-оранжевой жидкостью, — справляется и без меня.

Хорошо, это почти логично. Если верить архивам и всплывающим воспоминаниям, Ивайзуми здесь — правая рука короля и самое лучшее (читай: честное), что случалось с государственной казной за последние сто сорок лет. Но у них же шла война. У них определенно шла война. 

— Что насчет спорных островов? — жестко спрашивает он.

— Я их, — начинает Кагеяма, а затем резко поворачивается и смотрит на Ойкаву не отрываясь, будто что-то ищет в его лице. 

Жидкость в колбе, которую он держит в правой руке, мгновенно меняет свой цвет на серебристый и взрывается. По ладони Кагеямы начинает течь кровь. Нежно-нежно розовая, как рассвет. Но он ничем не выдаёт, что ему больно, и прерывает свой ответ только для того, чтобы вытащить впившиеся осколки.

— Мы их отдали. Острова, я имею в виду. 

Замечательно. Они отдали их острова. Острова, населенные их гражданами, говорящими на их языке, молящимися их богам. На одном из этих спорных островов Кагеяма и Ойкава родились и выросли.

Черт.

— Я не должен этого знать, — он почему-то не может не озвучить. — Ничего из этого.

— Должны, — не соглашается Кагеяма. — А пятое слово вы вспомнили?

Это, если бы сама ситуация не пугала бы Ойкаву до трясучки, отравляя жизнь последние несколько месяцев, было бы смешно. То, как Кагеяма свято уверен в том, что Ойкава научит его пятому слову, когда не научил ни одному из предыдущих четырёх. Пятому, которого не знал и он сам.

У него нет ни единого шанса прекратить этот кошмар.

***

— Послезавтра у нас начинаются отборочные, так что нам надо встретиться где-нибудь после семи, правда, я не знаю, где. У тренера Мацуоки, — начинает Ойкава по дороге из экономического корпуса в зал, и Кагеяма резко останавливается. 

— Завтра, — поправляет он.

Когда Ойкава выходил из дома, была среда, затем он дважды на много часов отправился в свой параллельный мир. Первый — когда ехал на метро. Второй —когда обсуждал с Кагеямой стратегию на межколледжные и подход к преподавателю по педагогике, которому Тобио жутко не нравился. Это он помнил. А когда успел наступить четверг — нет. 

Сделал он лучшее, что только мог в этой ситуации.

— Спасибо, Тобио-чан, — рассмеялся он. — Но не стоит поправлять людей, когда они так очевидно оговариваются, это смущает. 

Кагеяма осматривается, а затем хватает Ойкаву за руку и начинает тащить куда-то в сторону, кстати, в сторону чего? Ойкава дергается и вырывает руку из захвата. Это легко — Тобио бы ни за что не схватил спортсмена, тем более связующего, за запястье по-настоящему сильно.

— Сегодня среда, — Кагеяма почти рычит, но на крик не срывается, — Отборочные начинаются послезавтра, а про встречу после семи вы говорили три минуты назад и еще дважды утром. Вы не знаете, где собраться, но потом понимаете, что лучше всего поговорить с тренером женской волейбольной, вы ей нравитесь, она обязательно даст вам ключи от малого зала.

Так, ладно, это звучит немного хуже, чем он ожидал, но надо не забывать дышать.

— И часто я веду себя так?

— Всю последнюю неделю, но — Кагеяма закрывает лицо рукой, — не думаю, что другие заметили. Они же не связующие, им не надо смотреть на вас постоянно.

— Постой, это что, было признание, Тобио-чан? 

— Ойкава? — Ивайзуми сидит за столом в архиве. Что совершенно нечестно, ему там Шимизу сидеть не позволяла. И он явно недоволен его видеть. Почти разозлён. 

Замечательно. Его «прыжки» происходят во всё более и более удобное время. Такими темпами все они скоро будут случаться во время матчей. Исключительно официальных, разумеется.

Здешнего Ивайзуми Ойкава до этого не видел, но он выглядит на пару лет старше его Ива-чана.

— А мне говорили, ты в заграничной поездке, — начинает Ойкава, пока Ивайзуми снимает с пояса флягу, и спустя мгновение Ойкава узнаёт, что в ней была вода.

— За что? — спрашивает Ойкава, убирая за уши мокрые волосы и вытирая лицо плащом — спасибо миру за практичную и многофункциональную одежду, да.

— На этот раз не голем, или просто от воды не таешь? 

— Я не...

Договорить ему не дают:

— Чьё-то воспоминание? Обрывок ауры? Ши или суккуб, принявшие его форму? Если да, то кто заставил? Нишиноя и Танака с ними разберутся.

— Насколько я понимаю, — отвечает Ойкава, когда Ивайзуми ему позволяет, — двойник, вытащенный из другого мира. А что, суккубы часто принимают мою форму?

Ивайзуми хмыкает и игнорирует вопрос. Он то ли успокаивается, то ли злится ещё больше, но уже точно совсем не на Ойкаву, так что ему становится спокойнее, а еще он отмечает, что люди, которых он знает, и здешние их реплики порой сильно различаются. Эмоции Ива-чана он бы легко прочитал.

— Значит, Шимизу говорила правду.

Ойкава понятия не имеет, что там говорила Шимизу, но кивать ему это это не мешает.

Ивайзуми переводит взгляд на бумаги, всем своим видом показывая, что разговор ему больше не интересен. Ойкаву это почти оскорбляет. У него тут лучшего друга спустя сотню лет из мира мертвых вернули. Хорошо, не совсем того самого друга, так что он не ожидал от Ивайзуми слез и объятий, какими его одарил, например, Киндаичи, но уж пару всхлипов выдавить из себя он мог бы.

Примерно это Ойкава ему и сообщает.

А потом впервые слышит, что он тут не то чтобы первый. И вообще для Ивайзуми он не Ойкава, а так, кто-то немного на него похожий, и даже это звание нужно заслужить. Вот, например, бывший король демонов плащ на другую сторону застегивал. И двойников не менее похожих на него была целая куча. И если ментально они были разного… уровня, то внешне всегда слеплены хорошо, так что успеть соскучиться по тому, как Ойкава выглядел, Кагеяма никому особенно и не дал. И если это еще не очевидно, он работает, поэтому Ойкаве стоит идти доставать Кагеяму, который его сюда и притащил.

— Мне как раз надо не забыть, что мой Кагеяма признался мне в вечном волейболе, прежде чем я попал к тебе, — говорит Ойкава, вообще не думая никуда уходить. Ивайзуми воспринимает его как отдельного человека, и это свежо. А потом до него доходит. — А зачем Кагеяме голем? Он-то точно никакому слову его не научит. 

Ивайзуми закатывает глаза.

*** 

Кагеяма находит его через полчаса, сообщая, что почти научился предсказывать, куда и когда мир его выплюнет. И что это им больше не понадобится. Ойкава честно сообщает, что выбор слов у него ужасный, но за ним всё-таки идёт. 

— Я, — говорит Кагеяма, пока они поднимаются по винтовой лестнице в башню. Что-то в том, что он запоминает расположение комнат в замке, Ойкаву напрягает. — Кажется, понял, как выучить слово без вас. Кажется, я его выучил.

Иррационально Ойкаве обидно. Но и рад он тоже. Во-первых, потому что теперь у него, возможно, есть шансы не прыгать из мира в мир. Или, и это даже ещё более потрясающе, контролировать эти прыжки. Во-вторых, потому что Ойкава, здешний Ойкава, считал это слово скорее легендой, чем реальностью. Сам он бросил попытки постичь его задолго до своей смерти, но наверняка хотел бы посмотреть, как его произносят. И догадывался, что если кто и сумеет выучить его — то только Кагеяма. Смысл слова был в чём-то невероятно сложном. Но бывшему королю, Ойкава был в этом уверен, само по себе оно было неинтересно.

Комната в башне с тех пор, как он её видел в последний раз, почти не изменилась. Разве что на полу был нарисован огромный круг. Окей, в его мире так выглядят ловушки для демонов, но Кагеяма точно разбирается в магии лучше, а сам он, в отличие от здешнего Ойкавы, помнит, что они тут используют круги для чего только не. Круги — любимая форма чародеев, вот так-то.

— Вам надо встать в середину, — сообщает Кагеяма очевидное. — И ни за что не выходить за границы.

Ойкава встаёт. И это всё? Никаких фанфар, праздников в честь выученных слов, спасённых жизней и людей, возвращенных домой? Он как-то даже разочарован. Вот если бы он был королём, он бы закатил пир. Собственно, он и закатывал, вот, например, в честь четвёртого.

— Знаешь, — зачем-то говорит он. — Думаю, я тебе нравлюсь. Ну, моему тебе. 

Кагеяма краснеет и спрашивает, как это вообще к делу относится. 

— Никак, но он даже в колледж за мной пошёл, а ведь мог бы сразу играть за клуб. И учёба ему не нравится.

— А он — вам?

— Иногда. Сильнее — если пытается казаться серьёзным, и у него это не получается. И ещё когда играет в волейбол. Волейбол — это наша магия, если что. Он меня превзошел.

— Всё ещё не понимаю, как это относится к делу.

Ойкава молчит и выбирает слова, но нужных не находит, поэтому собирает те, что есть, и бросает ими в Кагеяму:

— Просто пятое слово, не помню, о чём оно, но ведь точно не дыры между мирами латает. Кажется, управление временем? Сжимай, растягивай, но в прошлое отправиться до твоего заклинания нельзя, так что я не совсем понимаю, как оно должно помочь мне вернуться в свой мир.

— А я и не обещал этого.

Ладно, Ойкава понял, что реплики и оригиналы довольно сильно различаются. Но намеренно лгущий ради какой-то отдалённой на несколько месяцев цели Кагеяма?

— Я сказал, что смогу прекратить всё это, — заканчивает он. — И я прекращу.

А потом произносит слово.

***

В себя Ойкава приходит, когда Кагеяма прикасается к его губам своими, но всё, о чём он может думать — это то, что он впервые нашел реальный мир не таким, каким его оставил. И, чёрт, изменился он не самым предсказуемым образом.

— Они отстранят тебя, — говорит Тобио, прекращая самый целомудренный поцелуй за последние пять лет жизни Ойкавы. — Если ты покажешься врачам сборной, они тебя отстранят.

Фраза эта своей ожидаемостью перебивает неожиданность поцелуя в несколько раз.

— Да, Тобио, спасибо, что волнуешься о моём здоровье. 

Секунду спустя он всё же решает добавить:

— Я тоже подумал о сборной в первую очередь.

А потом понимает, что не представляет, что задумал Кагеяма, который вместо идеальных пасов умеет, например, вытаскивать людей из других миров, и понимает, что, возможно, впервые в жизни, исключение из национальной сборной — это не самое большее, чего ему стоит бояться.

И стоит ему об этом вспомнить, как начинается самый большой кошмар в его жизни. Время здесь сжимается и в том, другом мире, которому он тоже принадлежит, растягивается одновременно.

Когда он попадает в него, он находит его таким, каким и оставил — они с Кагеямой стоят в комнате, и слово ещё звенит в воздухе. Но пугает его не это, а то, что в следующую секунду ему вручают награду «лучшему связующему» межколледжных. Затем он снова видит Кагеяму. Видит свой выпускной. Кагеяму. Магистерскую Ивайзуми. Кагеяму. Его Кагеяму, забирающего у него табличку, заходя в квадрат запасных. Он пытается сделать шаг и выйти из круга, но время, которое он проводит в нужном мире, ничтожно мало. Разноцветный калейдоскоп картинок проносится перед глазами, каждая быстрее предыдущей, каждое воспоминание всё менее и менее ценно. Он видит себя постаревшим и вспоминает, как они с Ивайзуми охотились на фей. В итоге всё заканчивается чернотой.

Он всё ещё молод. Он в своей башне. Кровь, капающая из его носа, — нежно-нежно розовая. Кагеяма смотрит на него с ужасом.

— Я же говорил, не надо выходить из круга!

Ойкава не совсем понимает, про какой круг он говорит.

— Тобио, — начинает он. — Не помню, что за эксперимент мы здесь проводили, но я только что видел мир, в котором у меня нет рогов.


End file.
